theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Bro Indeed
Here is my 37th fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it. Part of this fan fiction was intended as a birthday gift for my good friend AnimationFan15, as I released this on the eve of his birthday. Lola just finished another day of training at Miss Liza's Pageant Training Center, and Miss Liza was complimenting her on a job well done. “Very good Lola,” said Miss Liza. You're movements are just as grateful as ever.” -”Thank you Miss Liza,” said Lola. Meanwhile, Lindsey Sweetwater was watching, and was really upset at Lola. “That lousy Lola, always beating me at everything,” said Lindsey. -”She's just that good,” said another pageant girl. -”I'm with Lindsey!” said another pageant girl. “I really can't stand Lola. -”Have you noticed that she seems to be growing kinda soft?” said Lindsey. -”I have noticed that,” said the other jealous pageant girl. “Ever since that weekend that The Princess Convention came to town, her nastier attitude has started to to go down a bit.” -”It's because of her brother,” said Lindsey. “Thanks to that geek she's becoming soft, and I think I have a plan.” -”Count us out!” said the first pageant girl, as she, and all but Lindsey, and two other pageant girls leave the room. -”If this works, then Lola will want to quite pageant training, and we'll be rid of Lola permanently,” said Lindsey. Later, Lincoln was waiting outside of Miss Lisa's for Lola. “Hey Lola!” said Lincoln, as Lola came outside. -”Hey Linky!” said Lola. -”How did pageant training go?” asked Lincoln. -”It went splendidly,” said Lola, “thank you for asking.” -”Of course Lola,” said Lincoln. The two of them walked home, as Lincoln noticed Lola was walking along happily. “It's always so flattering when Miss Lisa tells me I'm improving on my technique,” said Lola. -”You really are a talented young pageant queen Lola,” said Lincoln. -”Thank you Linky,” said Lola, as she gave him a hug. “Would you like to get some ice cream? My treat!” -”Thank you Lola,” said Lincoln, “that is so cool of you.” -”Anything for my favorite big brother,” said Lola. “Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve you with how nasty I've been to you in the past.” -”Let's just forget about that, and enjoy some ice cream,” said Lincoln, as Lola hugged him, and they went over to the ice cream parlor. The following day Lola was at pageant practice, and Lindsey and her two lackeys were preparing their pranks for Lola. “Did you bring it?” asked Lindsey. -”We got it right here,” said the first pageant girl. -”Help me set it up,” said Lindsey, as they started to place the various pranks around for Lola. Later on Lola was practicing her pageant walk, when Lindsey set off one of the traps, which triggered a lose floorboard,a and caused her to fall on her butt. Some of the girls started laughing, as Miss Liza wondered what happened. “Is everything alright Lola?” -”I don't know how I fell over,” said Lola. “That's never happened to me before. -”Not to worry sweetie, it happens to all of us,” said Miss Liza. “Now let us continue with your pageant routine.” Lola continued with her pageant walk, as Lindsey triggered something that poured pepper down towards Lola was caused her to sneeze, and then she lost balance, and fell over on her front. “I'm okay!” said Lola, as they other girls laughed again. -”Are you feeling alright today Lola?” asked Miss Liza. -”Yes Miss Liza,” said Lola, who was beginning to feel embarrassed. Later, when pageant practice was over, Lola was getting her things, when all of a sudden she opened her bag, and black powder sprayed out covering her face. “What the!” said Lola, as she tripped over a string, and fell into a bucket of water. -”Look at that,” said Lindsey, “Lola just wet herself.” The other girls laughed, and quickly removed everything, as Miss Liza came in. “What's going on here?” -”Lola wet herself,” said Lindsey. -”Lola?” said Miss Liza, as she noticed Lola's wet behind. “My dear, what is going on today?” -”Sorry Miss Liza!” said Lola, as she blushed out of embarrassment. Lincoln was waiting for Lola, as she came out looking unhappy. “What's wrong Lola?” asked Lincoln. -”I just had a really embarrassing time during pageant practice, and I'd rather not talk about it,” said Lola. -”Okay!” said Lincoln, as they walked home. Lola was quiet the whole time, and Lincoln wondered what was bothering her. As the walked into the house Lincoln tried to talk to her. “Lola, if something happened, then I'd like to see if there's anything I can do to help make you feel...” -”I said I don't want to talk about it!” shouted Lola. “Just DROP IT!” Lincoln just stood there speechless, as Lola walked upstairs. “I know something happened to her, and I should really do something to make her feel better.,” said Lincoln. Later that evening Lincoln was walking through the upstairs hall, when Lola noticed him from her bedroom. She felt terrible about how she snapped at him earlier, and went over to him. “Hey Linky!” -”Yes!” said Lincoln. -”I'm sorry I was such a jerk to you earlier,” said Lola. “I was really upset, but I shouldn't have snapped at you when you just wanted to help make me feel better. Please don't be mad at me.” -”Don't worry about it Lola,” said Lincoln. “I've got a little surprise for you downstairs.” -”Oh boy!” said Lola, as they both went into the kitchen, and Lola saw some cupcakes that spelled out Lola on them. “Thank you so much Lincoln,” said Lola, as she gave him a hug. -”I knew this would cheer you up,” said Lincoln. -”What did I do to deserve the best brother in the world?” said Lola, as they both ate the cupcakes. The following day Lindsey and her posse were ready with another set of pranks for Lola. “If Lola thought yesterday was embarrassing, wait till she sees what we have in store for her today.” Lola came inside, and slipped, until she fell against the wall. “What the?” said Lola, as she wondered what caused her to slip. The other girls started laughing, as Lola was once again feeling embarrassed. -”Alright girls, it's time for pageant practice,” said Miss Liza. -”Did you two get everything read?” asked Lindsey. -”Yes we did!” said her two lackeys. -”Excellent!” said Lindsey. As Lola began to practice her pageant routine, she started doing her walk, but the floor around was slippery, and she slipped until she crashed into a rack of pageant outfits. “Not again!” said Lola. The other laughed, as she came out with a mess of cloths that her look ridiculous. “Maybe you should just take a break for a while Lola,” suggested Miss Liza. -”Yes ma'am!” said Lola. Later, while Lola was coming out of the bathroom, when a bucket of water fell on her. “Why are you doing this to me?” asked Lola sadly. There was no answer, and she went to go sit down, as the other pageant girls continued with practice. -”That should do it for today girls,” said Miss Liza. The girls all went to pack their things, and as Lola was getting ready to leave, she once again slipped, and crash into the garbage can. “Why?” said Lola, as she emerged covered in filth. Lincoln was waiting outside, but Lola wasn't coming out. He waited until Lola came out having cleaned herself, and put on a spare gown. 'Are you alright?” asked Lincoln. -”I just had an embarrassing day,” said Lola. -”At least it's over, and your big brother is here for you,” said Lincoln, as he gave her a hug. They walked home, and Lindsey was watching from behind a corner. “When she sees what we have in store for her tomorrow, she wont want to come to pageant practice ever again,” said Lindsey, as she laughed. The following day everything seemed to be just fine, as Lola didn't experience any tricks, as she walked into Miss Liza's. “Please don't let there be any tricks today,” said Lola to herself. She walked over to the bathroom, only to once again have water fall on her. The other girls laughed, as Lola was feeling embarrassed. After practice everyone got their things ready, and were prepared to leave. “Today went by much better than the last two Lola,” said Miss Liza. -”Let's hope it stays that way,” said Lola. -”Don't let these mishaps get in the way dear,” said Miss Liza. “Just keep practicing, and you'll do splendidly Lola.” -”Thank you Miss Liza,” said Lola, as she was getting her things ready. She seemed like the only one left, when all of a sudden the lights went out. “Hello!” said Lola. “Is anyone still there?” She got no answer, and was trying to find her way to the front door. Suddenly she heard a strange noise, and then she saw someone with a frighting face heading towards her. She screamed, and was cornered, as the strange figure approached her. “Don't hurt me?” begged Lola, as the lights came back on, and it was revealed to be Lindsey Sweetwater wearing a scary doll mask. -”Look at the pageant queen now,” said Lindsey. -”She certainly has fallen,” said the second lackey, as the three of them all laughed at her. Lola began to have tears in her eyes, which only made them tease her even worse. She ran out of Miss Liza's, and saw Lincoln waiting for her. -”What's wrong?” asked Lincoln, as he noticed Lola with tears in her eyes. She immediately put her arms around Lincoln, and was crying into his arms. “What happened?” -”It was horrible,” said Lola. -”It's okay Lola,” said Lincoln, “let's just go home, and you can tell me everything.” Later that afternoon, the two of them arrived back at the Loud House, and Lola had explained everything to Lincoln. “I always had a bad feeling about Lindsey Sweetwater,” said Lincoln. -”Now I understand how you guys felt whenever I would frighten you,” said Lola. “Like the time when I intimidated you about those earbuds. Oh Linky, I'm sorry,” said Lola, as she hugged Lincoln. “I never directly apologized to you for that, and now I know how you felt.” -”Don't worry about that Lola,” said Lincoln, “what matters right now is how you're feeling.” -”I don't want to go back to Miss Liza's,” said Lola. -”What are you saying?” asked Lincoln. -”I think I'm gonna give up pageant training,” said Lola. -”What?” said Lincoln. “You can't do that, it's your passion. It's what you love to do the most.” -”I don't want to go back where I'll just be greeted with horrible tricks everyday,” said Lola. -”Lola, listen to yourself,” said Lincoln. “You've accomplished so much with your love for being a pageant powerhouse. Look at everything you've accomplished. They went to her bedroom, and Lincoln reminded her of everything she's ever won. “All these pageant crowns, and awards symbolize that you achieved so much, and I'd hate to see you give that up.” -”You're right about that Lincoln,” said Lola. -”Need I remind you of this one,” said Lincoln, as he showed her the pageant award she won for the dance pageant. -”You were the only one who was supportive of me, and I won,” said Lola. -”No matter what happens you're Lola Loud, and you can't give up the thing you love most,” said Lincoln. -”You're right Lincoln,” said Lola, as she gave him a big hug. “I don't know what I'd do without you. Thank you.” -”You're welcome!” said Lincoln. -”Would you please come with me to pageant practice tomorrow?” asked Lola. “Having you around to be supportive is always helpful.” -”Of course!” said Lincoln. The following day the two of them went to Miss Liza's, and Lola was prepared for anymore tricks that Lindsey would throw her way. “I know that last trick was meant to make me not want to come back here, but I'm certain Lindsey has more tricks up her sleeve,” said Lola. -”Not to worry,” said Lincoln, “as this time your big brother is here for you.” -”That last prank should have made you want to quit pageant training, but getting rid of you is a lot harder than expected,” said Lindsey. -”Leave Lola alone!” shouted Lincoln. -”Oh look who else is here,” said Lindsey, “it's the reason Lola's grown soft lately. -”What are you talking about?” said Lincoln. -”Ever since you took her to that Princess Convention Lola has started acting softer, and I knew that was the best time to get rid of the only obstacle from making me the number 1 pageant girl in Royal Woods,” said Lindsey. “Also, I can't believe you tried to win the Little Miss Prim and Perfect Pageant, just to try and win something, which I beat you in.” -”You're such a loser for losing to a six year old girl,” said one of Lindsey's lackeys, as they set up one of their tricks to prank Lincoln. Lincoln tripped on a string, which caused him to fall into a trash can, and as he emerged they girls were laughing. “You're an even bigger loser than I thought,” said Lindsey. Lola was angered by how they were treating her brother, and she approached them. “Don't you dare treat Lincoln like that!” shouted Lola. -”I thought she grew soft, because of her loser brother,” said the first lackey. -”Lincoln is not a loser, he's a real gentlemen,” said Lola. “Also, he didn't make me a soft, thanks to his kindness I started to show the good I have inside me, and that makes me a better person, not a weakling, which is more than I can say for you three jerks.” -“Do something Lindsey,” said the second lackey. -”If you're a better person, then doesn't that mean you wouldn't act angry?” asked Lindsey. -”Oh, I'm not gonna harm you,” said Lola, as another pageant girl came in with a video camera. -”What the?” said Lindsey. -”One of the other pageant girls wasn't happy with what you girls were doing, so she agreed to help us expose you,” said Lincoln. -”What is going on?” said Miss Liza. -”I believe this should explain everything,” said Lola, as Miss Liza was handed the video camera. -”I never!” said Miss Liza. “Lindsey Sweetwater, you are hereby forbidden from participating in anymore pageants for the next six months.” -”WHAT!” shouted Lindsey. -”Do you want to make it a year?” said Miss Liza. -”No Miss Liza,” said Lindsey, as she and her posse left. -”Thank you!” said Lola to the other pageant girl. -”No problem,” said the pageant girl. “I couldn't just sit back, and do nothing while Lindsey Sweetwater was doing these mean things to you for no reason.” -”Well then girls, it's time for practice,” said Miss Liza, as Lola and the other pageant girls got ready for pageant raining. Once pageant practice was over, Miss Liza came over to congratulate Lola. “Very good today Lola. I'm certain you'll do very well in the upcoming pageant.” -”Thank you Miss Liza,” said Lola, as she gave her a hug, as Lincoln looked on happily. Later that evening Lincoln was sitting on the couch, when Lola came into the living room. “Thank you so much for always being there for me,” said Lola, as she hugged Lincoln. -”You can always depend on me,” said Lincoln, as he hugged her back. The two of them headed up to Lola's bedroom, and they had a tea party. The End Cast * Collin Dean as Lincoln * Grey Griffin as Lola * Jessica DiCicco as Lindsey * ??? as Miss Liza Trivia * This is my second fan fiction after The Pink Knight to focus on Lola and Lincoln's relationship, as well as my second fan fiction to portray Lola as a more humanized character. * I referenced AnimationFan15's fan fiction Dance Trance, when Lincoln brings up Lola's Dance Pageant award. * This is my first fan fiction to feature Lindsey Sweetwater. * I was originally going to end the story with Lola giving Lincoln something out of gratitude, but I've already done that a number of time with the sisters giving Lincoln a present, so I just ended it with the two of them having a tea party. * This is my first fan fiction where Lincoln doesn't speak to the audience. Category:Episodes